Sanity is not Measured
by Flicker's Owner
Summary: Because Caesar learns that it's difficult to manage his own sanity. Yet, Rex always has interesting way to make his older brother resurface to reality.  Chapter 2 finished
1. Albert and Adolf

_Because Caesar learns that it's difficult to manage his own sanity. Yet, Rex always has interesting way to make his older brother resurface to reality._

,,,

**Warning: Yadda yadda, I don't live in English or Spanish based country. Yeah, I know… My grammar is crappy. **

**Note 1: The drug description in this story is not exactly misused, but some people can be sensitive when I talk about it lightly, so I give early warning. I will be talking medicine here.**

**Note 2: To be honest, I'm not sure if this disorder is Caesar's exact problem. However since the disorder's symptoms fits perfectly, I use this.**

**Last Note: I'm not really sure the specific procedure and policies for mental illness therapy in Geneva. This is based on my own class, I assume it is international standard, so this is more like Caesar's POV (and I'm not sure Swiss people talk English fluently in there either). **

,,,

"There's something wrong with my son, Gabe." Rafael Salazar confessed.

Gabriel Rylander, the biologist, his most trusted colleague, put aside his work when he realized this conversation was getting serious.

"Which one?" He asked. Rylander was aware of the current newcomer, their youngest son named Rex.

"Caesar." Dr. Salazar replied.

"Oh."

Rylander's reaction made Rafael raise one of his dark eyebrows. His colleague's reply tone didn't sound like 'oh really?' Instead, it was more like 'oh okay'.

"Gabe, this is serious." He frowned, "He didn't graduate his current grade."

"Now that is serious." Rylander nodded, feeling concern.

In their community, when their child didn't graduate just one grade it was considered taboo. Though Rafael and Gabriel weren't strict to their children's career choice, they were concern of their children's education development.

Gabriel sighed before he started this conversation, "I am...aware that raising teenager is hard..."

"On the contrary Caesar is well-behaved." Rafael narrowed his eyes, "Before he went to this high school, he was accepted in 4 best schools in this state."

"Have you talked to the boy?"

"I did. He told me he did...not enjoy his current school. The strange thing is...no matter how hard he studied. He forgot everything the next morning. I knew he tried his hardest but…"

"Or he needed help." Rylander replied, "His behavior reminded me of a certain symptoms from a common disorder."

Rafael narrowed his eyes, "Gabe, are you saying my son is..."

"Having mental problem is not exactly a horrible thing, Rafe. He might be…too smart for our society. I mean honestly, even Albert Einstein was considered dumb when he was a child. In our eyes Caesar is unique, but sometimes the society just can't accept someone who is different." Rylander shrugged.

"What am I going to do?" Rafael sighed jadedly.

"Take him to someone who could help him."

"A psychiatrist?" the Argentinian snorted, "Violeta wouldn't approve. She was so convinced that there's nothing wrong with Caesar. Do you remember her dedication to make sure our sons are healthy? When she was pregnant with Caesar, she ate a lot of pineapples and salmon."

"That is indeed a lot of preparation." Normally Rylander would comment on Caesar's strange choice of food, but he put aside and focused on their main problem instead. He placed his hand to his friend's shoulder and continued, "I am aware that you and Violeta both loved your children very much. But your son's problem is perhaps…beyond you. He needs help, Rafe. This isn't about curing his problem, it's about taking control of his behavior and he might succeed."

Rafael sighed, "You…might be right."

"Think of Caesar as the brilliant 'fish' like Albert Einstein said."

"The fish?"

"_Everybody is a genius._" Rylander began, _"But if you judge a fish by its ability to climb a tree, it will live its whole life believing that it is stupid."_

,,,

**Few days later**

Rafael Salazar flipped the newspaper. It was his feeble attempt to distract himself. He was anxiously waiting the inscription medicine with his eldest son, Caesar Salazar. The Argentinian man wasn't really sure his real purpose on reading the last week's paper which was provided by the hospital's waiting room staff. Clearly there were no interesting topics in the news (aside the football articles in sport section).

"_Papi_…"

The father literally flinched when his eldest son called him. Now he remembered why he needed distraction. He glanced aside to see his fourteen year old Caesar sitting quietly, playing with disassembly puzzle. The difficulty of the puzzle is level four out of five.

"Is something wrong with me?" The teenager wasn't looking at his father. His dark brown eyes were still looking on the puzzle which he held.

Rafael sighed deeply, lowered his newspaper and taking off his glasses. While he was fiddling his glasses, his mind was debating. He was wondering how to tell the truth to his eldest son the subtle way. He wasn't going to lie to Caesar. His son is not a fool because he knew where they had been.

Yesterday, before they went there, his wife disagreed with his decision. Rafael must endure with his wife's stubbornness that engaged their common couple argument.

He remembered Violeta's paranoia when she yelled in Spanish: _The doctors would give him painkillers! What if they put Caesar in asylum? How do you know it's the correct mental disease? No, there's nothing wrong with our son!_

Physically…no, there's nothing wrong with Caesar. But mentally…

In the end she reluctantly agreed to his decision. So, both father and son went to a psychiatrist, a licensed doctor who had years experience, trustable enough to diagnose Caesar's problem.

Visiting Psychiatric hospital (as Rafael predicted) wasn't so bad. They don't suggest Caesar to be put in Asylum like Violeta's exaggerating imagination. In fact, it went regularly: the doctors were calm and serene. Caesar was cooperative and answered the psychiatrist's question. The theory about his son's disorder wasn't far-fetched, but Rafael needed professional confirmation, not some mindless insult like from Caesar's unwelcoming classmates and teachers in their new school. Even thought his eldest son wasn't affected by their rumors and accusing. The teenager was slightly concern by their offense, wondering if he'll become a psychopath mad scientist like those B-rated movies he'd seen with his parents.

Now Rafael returned to his senses. He was still sitting on the waiting line with his eldest son and Caesar's last question disturbed his father, because it was more like, 'Am I crazy?'

Rafael closed his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose trying to find the right answer. The time he opened his eyes, he didn't found it. Instead, he quoted the psychiatrist's words.

"Sanity is not measured." He said it simply without looking at his son.

Of course his father's reply confused Caesar. Finally his son stopped fiddling his puzzle. He titled his head and looked at his father.

"_¿Qué?"_

Rafael answered again with more confidence, "Human's sanity cannot be measured with numbers or absolute amount. Instead it is more like color gradation. For example: you cannot tell when the color green is more yellow or blue. It is more to individual's point of view. And yes, you are not completely sane. But there is no such thing as a complete sane man. All people are mad…some stayed that way."

Caesar wasn't sure if he understood all of his father's words, so he sums it, "So am I one of those who stay mad?"

"Well…'mad' is not the correct analogy. It is more to eccentricity, perhaps."

"So I am dumb?"

Rafael snorted, "On the contrary."

Caesar's father didn't lie about that part. Damn his teachers, they didn't know that Caesar passed the test and was accepted in all of four best schools in that state. Absurdly, they didn't allow him to pass his current grade. Now thanks to their uncivilized judgment, the society believed that his son was dunce.

"Well, whatever this problem is. I will get medication right? Medicine for me?" Caesar's eyes went to the counter.

"Yes and the doctors scheduled you to therapy." Rafael only nodded.

"Will it cure me?"

"No." Rafael confessed, "There is no absolute cure for your 'problem'. But you can control it. The therapy and this medication will help you to control your problem. That's the most important thing, Caesar."

"What if I can't be normal?"

"Being normal doesn't guarantee that you will be a better man. As I recall I know a man with great logic, ambition and respected by so many people, but he destroyed the world."

"Who is that man?"

"His name is Adolf Hitler."

,,,

Rafael Salazar had reported back to his friend about Caesar's problem to his friend Gabriel Rylander…and again the Biologist wasn't surprised.

"Caesar had Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder, the predominantly inattentive type."

"Inattention, easy distractibility, disorganization, procrastination, forgetfulness? Uh Yes….that's definitely Attention Deficit Disorder." Rylander was confused but not by the fact that Caesar did have a problem, but more to the type of his disorder, "But why ADHD-PI? I still don't understand why ADD had become one of the subtypes of Attention-deficit hyperactivity disorder. Clearly, ADD is quite different than ADHD. Of course that changed since 1994 in the new book 'Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders', the fourth edition."

"You knew about this disorder?"

"Oh yes, ADHD is the most commonly studied and diagnosed psychiatric disorder in children. In Caesar's case, he is reaching adolescents, now he is develop coping mechanisms to compensate for his impairments. I suspected it from the beginning, but since I had no PhD of Psychology, I have no right to diagnose your son's disorder."

"Why is ADD is different than ADHD?"

Gabriel shrugged, "Think of it as the subtle version for the ADHD, they have fewer symptoms of typical hyperactivity or impulsiveness. In the recent famous literature series called 'Percy and the Olympians' considered ADHD as one of the sign that you're a demi-god. Oh imagine that!" He laughed and then looked at Rafael, "Come to think of that, wouldn't that be coincidence? You are an 'angel' after all."

The Argentinian man wasn't amused, even though he noticed the obvious pun. His name was based on Archangel, and to add another ironic fact; Rylander's first name was also based on another Archangel.

"Why people call this disorder as 'cool' stuff? Disorders are like disabled, it's like like having no arm. It's chronic."

Rylander replied, "It is a developmental disorder. It's not that bad. ADD is one of the mental disorders that nearly resurface the sanity level of common society...or at least that's on my opinion since its diagnosis and treatment have been considered controversial since the 70's. It's hard to tell difference with ADD people or normally lazy. Others cannot tell the difference with ADHD with normal hyperactive child. But if you check it with PET scan: ADHD brains dopamine transporters are lesser."

Rafael didn't pay any attention to Dr. Rylander's chemistry chatting. Now he starts talking about certain chemical hormones that caused this disorder. Even though he's a scientist, biology is not Rafael's area of expertise. He was more to a robotics specialist. While distracting himself from Rylander's random facts about this disorder, Rafael took out Caesar's medicine.

That stopped Gabriel Rylander's chemistry talking, "Ah, is that Methylphenidate?"

"It's Ritalin." The Argentinian man corrected his colleague.

"Yes, Methylphenidate is the systematic name. May I see it?"

Rafael handed out the medicine on his hand. "It is smaller than I thought."

"Are you nuts? It's a medicine for neurotic problem, of course it's small. It stated that it was 20 mg, and that's the maximum capacity."

"Drink it once a day on the morning."

"Don't drink it at night."

"Why?"

"Ritalin works like caffeine. It is even more effective than caffeine because it affect your neurotic system than your heart. It will help your son gain attention. But if he drinks it at night he will have trouble sleeping. Even if he could, he will have strange dreams."

Rafael twitched, "Violeta wouldn't like that." "Don't worry, my friend. Ritalin is practically harmless. As long the dosage is right."

"Then again…I'm more afraid if he stops drinking it! What if he starts suicidal? What if he drives our family car and crashes random place and hurting people or killing one of them? What if he starts blaming his parents? What if….?"

"Rafe…"

"What?"

"Are you talking about the last night's episode of 'Law and Order: SVU'?"

"Uhm….yes…?"

"The girl in that show has bipolar and Caesar won't go that chaotic if he stops his medicine." Gabriel sighed, "Besides it's only movie…."(1)

,,,

**First Session**

That day was Caesar's first day of his therapy. The Hispanic teenager suspiciously looked at the sterilized white room. There were some toys, matching card game, books, posters, at the last corner of the room there's even a sandbox (they used rice, not sand, because it was much easy to clean and more hygienic) the tray was placed on top of a short table with many animal miniatures(2). Caesar was slightly disappointed that he was placed in such kiddy room. He'd imagine that therapy has long chair and he will sit on that chair wasting his time talking with a psychiatrist, while they suck his parent's money.

Then again he's not with Psychiatrist, twice a week he will be in that room with Pedagogy. The Hispanic teenager had also looked up in dictionary about 'Pedagogy'. He wasn't sure what Pedagogy could do...but Pedagogy in Greek means 'to lead the children'. He might find out soon enough.

"Hello, Caesar. Have a sit." The Pedagogy called and pointed two chairs that were facing to his table.

Caesar complied. He sat and observed the man across the table. He felt like this was the usual appointment to a doctor. But this Pedagogy wasn't wearing doctor lab coat, instead he was wearing dark red waistcoat, white shirt and dark blue jeans. He was about mid thirty years old. Reddish brown hair with blue eyes framed by glasses: an ordinary stereotypical teacher figure.

"My name is Mr. Cornelius. I will be your teacher for the time being."

To Caesar, Cornelius spoke English quite well for a Swiss, although there were some bits of German accent. By the time being, in their session they would talk English.

"Should I play with these...kiddy stuffs?" Feeling displeased, Caesar mentioning the sand (rice) box behind him.

"Of course not… They are for kids" Mr. Cornelius smiled.

"Am I the oldest here?" Caesar was asking that question shyly.

"No, I've been dealing with some troubled teenagers and adults lately. They were older than you. My recent patient is a twenty year old man with autism problem." Cornelius fixed his glasses as he prepared Caesar's psychology documentary, "You will do your homework, and I will observe your behavior. We'll figure out how to solve technically while at the same time we will be dealing with your problem."

When Caesar opened his school book, he realized the true meaning of Pedagogy. "To lead the child", Mr. Cornelius is not going to just hear his confession. He was going to do his job, helping Caesar to cope with his disorder.

,,,

**Seventh Session**

On the 7th session of Caesar's therapy, Mr. Cornelius was introduced to Rex Salazar. Actually it was more like the little intruder breached into their clinic instead of introduction. Little Rex went from the front door by Dr. Rylander. The biologist dropped him by and told the receptionist that Rex should wait for his brother's therapy session and their father would pick them up. After Gabriel Rylander informed her, he said farewell to little Rex and the receptionist.

Right after Rylander left, the receptionist fail to prevent little Rex from barging in Mr. Cornelius' class room.

When he entered the room, Cornelius was amused by the little intruder's energy. The Pedagogy, at first, was mistaking Rex as one of the new ADHD student, but soon realized that the boy was too young to be diagnosed. The receptionist apologized to Cornelius, but he shrugged her apology and let the boy in. He realized that this little boy's face was similar with Caesar, perhaps they're related.

The little boy slowed down and approaching Caesar carefully. The teenager didn't realize his presence at first. He was too busy figuring out his math homework problem.

"…_Eh-mano_..." The child mumbled naively.

Finally Caesar glanced to the toddler for few seconds…and then he was literally squeaked. His eyes went wide and pale as if he'd seen a ghost. Mr. Cornelius couldn't see the boy's face since the little intruder was smaller than their desk. The Pedagogy need to stand to see and he realized why Caesar was horrified.

Before the little boy barged in to Cornelius' therapy room, he was currently eating Popsicle. He had finished licking the ice, now he was poking the remaining wooden stick into his nostril...

"Rex..." Caesar shivered while his eyes twitching, "Don't put that stick that to your nose."

Caesar's hand was waving feebly, looking for tissue. Mr. Cornelius responded quickly, handling him the tissue (sterilized tissue made especially for the hospital).

"I'm sorry Mr. Cornelius. This is my little brother." He sighed as he gently pried off the stick from the little boy and then threw it on the litter box, "His name is Rex."

"Oh..." Needless to say Cornelius was astounded. He remembered from Caesar's profile that he had a younger brother. But he didn't imagine their age span was this long.

"How old is he?"

"He is nearly three years old." Caesar answered while wiping his brother's face. He was struggling because the little boy kept squirming.

"He is slightly small…isn't he?"

Little Rex was wearing red t-shirt blue short pants and he was carrying backpack. Aside the fact that Rex's face was evidently similar with Caesar, his figure was so contradicting compared with his elder brother. Rex was so petite that Mr. Cornelius thought the little boy was no older than 1 year old. Caesar, on the other hand was taller than most teenagers, he inherited his height from his tall Argentinian father. The eldest son was only fourteen years old, yet he was almost as tall as adults.

"Rex doesn't like to eat...or he eats little. Only _Mami_ can make him eat." Caesar had harder time holding Rex because he was bored and he wanted to run again, "_P__órtate bien_!" he assertively hushed his brother.

Mr. Cornelius wasn't disturbed. On the contrary, he was too perplexed observing Caesar's interaction with his little brother.

"Where is _Mami_?" The elder Salazar asked Rex.

Talking with Rex was akin on talking with aliens. The toddler was speaking Spanish with terrible accent, mixed with unsettled English and some gibberish words that Mr. Cornelius thought it was something like fail imitation of German language. Yet, miraculously, Caesar understood him fully.

"_Gripa_..._Tiene gripa._" Caesar told his little brother sternly, at the same time he was correcting Rex's accent. The teenager turned at Mr. Cornelius, "_Mami_ is sick. So that's why Rex was left here."

"Is Mrs. Salazar all right?"

"Well, she is rarely ill. But Rex said something about watery nose and sneezing sound. So I hope it's just common flu."

"I hope so."

His brother spotted interesting stuffs in that room. Now he demanded his older brother to release him. "Waaaaaaaaannt!"

Caesar, "No, those toys are not yours. Stay still." He turned to his Pedagogy, "I'm sorry Mr. Cornelius. Usually Dr. Gabriel and his wife can take care of him. But he and Dad must've been very busy right now so they left Rex in here."

"Oh no, not at all. I don't mind. He can play with the toys here, as long as he's not running."

To be honest, the real reason why Mr. Cornelius let Rex in his session was because he wanted to observe more of Caesar's relationship with his little brother. The Salazar family played a big role in Caesar's social skill development. Though his parent (his mother eventually) had supported his progress in this therapy, they were too busy to attend his session. It's the fact that he wouldn't complain because the Caesar's parents work was essential for the world's science breakthrough. The need to have a family member in his therapy wasn't exactly that urgent either. But now by dumb luck, his little brother was here now, Cornelius would use this moment efficiently.

Caesar sighed and turned to his brother. He instructed Rex carefully to not to run, be more quiet, and forbade him to destroy the toys, or poking one of pointy object to his nose. Rex nodded impatiently then his older brother let him go. The toddler went to the first item he saw first, the sand (rice) box, leaving his backpack on the chair next to Caesar.

The wondrous toys of Mr. Cornelius' clinic room kept Rex preoccupied. Caesar returned to his work while his Pedagogy was still observing the Salazar brothers, subconsciously comparing their contradicting behavior.

"Dr. Rylander shouldn't bring him here." Caesar suddenly said that to Cornelius.

"Well, it's fine, really..."

"No, I meant I don't know how to handle him."

"Didn't you take care of him?"

"No..." Caesar confessed, "To be honest, sometimes I avoid him, because I really don't know how to handle him. The only time I really hold him when Mama's hands are full. I went okay once he's starting to walk when he's one and a half years old. Still...he couldn't get his Spanish right." Caesar smiled a little.

"Babysitters?"

"Mama and Papa don't trust any strangers, only the Rylanders. They rarely want to disturb them too."

The Hispanic teenager had finished his homework. He snatched Rex's backpack and digging his hand in it. He took out his little brother's lunchbox, examining it and took out the lid cover. He observed that it was half empty.

"Rex... You haven't finished your lunch."

"I'm full..." Rex pouted.

"But you have to eat."

Rex wasn't listening and Caesar didn't want to pester him. Rex's cry was as loud as a banshee. He definitely didn't want that to happen.

"I really don't know how _Mami_ does it." He sighed, turning to Mr. Cornelius.

"Toddlers are often imitating their elder. If you want him to eat, you have to eat together with him."

"I just ate." Caesar narrowed his eyes, slightly disliked Cornelius' suggestion.

"As I recall, you didn't eat much."

"At least I finished my food."

"-and Rex didn't."

Caesar inclined to do what Mr. Cornelius suggested, but then he eyed at Rex's lump food in the small lunch box. It was damp because it was left for hours.

"I definitely won't eat this food." He was disgusted, pushing the lunch box away.

"Well, I've heard the cafeteria sell Mexican food. Oh and I don't suggest buying any food that contains carbohydrate or anything sugar related. Because your little brother is very..." Cornelius looked at Red again, "He is very hyperactive."

Caesar winced, he was aware of what sugar could do to kids. It was something he learnt from his chemistry class. The elder Salazar sighed, stood up and asked permission to go to the lowest floor and Mr. Cornelius let him.

Caesar returned with some food, he sat down quietly and ate it. Few minutes later Cornelius' plan was working, Rex watched his older brother with envy. He approached Caesar, sitting on a chair beside him and asked, "Wat's da...?"

"_Quesadilla_." Caesar answered.

"I wanna ty..."

The elder brother did what he requested. First he helped Rex sit on the chair beside him and then cut some piece of the food and placed it on Rex's lunch box. Driven his urge to have something like his older brother, Rex munched the food eagerly. Thus today's Caesar's therapy session has turned into eating session with little Rex.

,,,

**Eighth Session**

The next day Mrs. Violeta Salazar didn't get better. Though she routinely drank her medicine, she didn't rest often. The woman woke up earlier, stubbornly preparing milk and beverages for her family, on the afternoon she worked on house and on the evening her condition went worse again.

Mr. Cornelius was notified on Caesar's 8th session when he came inside his clinic, making him loss of words. Caesar's isn't looking well himself. He looked very tired, and Cornelius didn't use that term as an exaggeration. The Pedagogy thought his life suddenly turned into a reality horror movie. Caesar was breathing hard. His spiky hair was slightly flattened, wet and messy. His surrounding eyes are dark, like panda's eyes.

"Can I...play with the sand box?" He asked hoarsely.

Mr. Cornelius needed few minutes to register the Hispanic teen's request. On the first day when he met this Hispanic teenager, Caesar hated the sand (rice) box. But now absurdly he wanted to play with it...He must've been so stressed.

"What happen to you?"

"I think I'm too tired to study for a while."

"I think...you need to rest."

"No, Dr. Rylander would drop Rex in here any minute now."

"I assume, your mother is not fully recovered?"

He murmured some words in Spanish again feeling exasperated. Caesar shook his head and answered, "No..."

"So you're taking care of Rex, now?"

"_Dios mío_..." Caesar murmured, "I had no idea he is such a trouble maker."

"Can't your father take care of him?"

"He was too busy taking care of _Mamá_, but then she cast him away, and telling him to do his job."

"So you're taking care both of your mother and Rex." Cornelius grimaced. He knew it was logical that Caesar, as the eldest son, was burdened with this responsibility. But to have it all in one day was too much. Caesar didn't seem complaining much despite his horrifying appearance and he preferred not to discuss about it.

Feeling pity, Cornelius said he'd give him any freedom to do whatever he wanted. Caesar went to the sandbox immediately. He arranged the miniatures that decorated on top of the sand box and placed it aside. Since he's an intelligent teenager, Caesar didn't just play with it, he actually build something. It's quite impressive that he manage to build something from it. When playing in real sand box it was much easier; just add water and anyone could build anything from it. But with rice as medium it was more difficult.

When Cornelius was certain that Caesar is finished with his work, he inspected it from afar, it look something like triangle.

"Pyramid." Caesar answered, "I'm reading Rex about Egypt."

"That's very well done."

Caesar just shrugged at Cornelius' compliment, few minutes later Rex barging into that room eager to see Mr. Cornelius items ignoring that he was chased by the receptionist. Once again Cornelius waved hand to the receptionist, inaudibly telling her that Rex is allowed to get in.

"Eh-mano...?"

"_Hermano_." Caesar corrected, "Come here…"

" ¿_Qué_? "

"Pyramids." Caesar pulled his little brother to give him better view, "It's Piraaa…?"

"Pi…piraaaa….mi...mi…."

"Pirámide." Caesar snickered because his little brother couldn't speak Spanish right.

There's a saying ADHD have strange charisma towards little kids and toddlers. Maybe it's just some random rumor…or perhaps deep down in their hearts ADHD people are children themselves.

,,,

**(1) The show that Rafael Salazar and Gabriel Rylander watched is "Law & Order: Special Victims Unit" in season 7 episode 22 called "Influence" launched in 16 May 2005. The story involves a bipolar girl went chaotic (as in she mows down 9 pedestrians with her car) all in one day just because she stop her medication believing her idol who detested psychology rather listening to her doctor.**

**(2) The sandbox and miniatures (I recently just found out) is actually the standard play therapy item. The therapists are using this technique to explore the patient's psychology problems if the 'talk' therapy isn't working. The technique was developed by a therapist named Dora M. Kalff who was a…Swiss :D**

,,,

**This is should be short, either I would turn it into 4 chapters or no that depends on my laziness XD Keep your fingers crossed. If you need Spanish translation just let me know.  
><strong>


	2. Breaking the Piñata

**The episode "Back in Black" had made me rushed this fanfic and shortened it to 2 chapters. The episode didn't disappoint me, on the contrary it actually helped me understand Caesar's philosophy (and never again I read people's comment before I watched it myself…Jeez… =.=) . **

**I had planned this plot like this a long time ago, but that episode guided and narrowed it. Hopefully this explains his behavior in the show. **

**WARNING 1: Tried my best. Grammar problem is expected. If you spotted one, feel free to tell me.**

**WARNING 2: The timeline in on here will be on early 90's (might not the exact timeline with the show).**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but pathetic Mr. Cornelius and Dr. Ziggy.**

**,,,**

**Chapter 2:**

,,,

When Albert Einstein was praised for his intelligence, he merely replied, as seen from his letter to Carl Seelig.

"_I have no special talents. I am only passionately curious."_

-and of course he was mostly right about that.

Curiosity was the very basis of education. It has its own reason for existing. One couldn't help but be in awe when he contemplated the mysteries of eternity, of life, of the marvelous structure of reality. Great discoveries could be found absurdly because of curiosity. Did you know how the new science of genetics was found? The founder was Gregor Mendel. He discovered it from…his pea gardening (cross-breeding peas experiment, to be exact). It was a silly ridiculous unnecessary hobby, wasn't it?

Mr. Cornelius, the therapist pedagogy could see how powerful this "curiosity" was, as seen from his particular patient, Caesar Salazar.

Though Caesar had many flaws in social life, when it was about science he's a prodigy. From his father's confession, his relentless curiosity was started when Caesar was three years old. At least that was what Cornelius heard from the Argentinian man…

When Rex Salazar was nearly three years old, he only knew how to poke his nose with a Popsicle stick… When Caesar was about that age (or perhaps slightly older), his father had given him a cheap disposable retractable plastic ballpoint pen. It was a small gift, an introduction to writing instrument. Most toddlers of his age had pencils, but Caesar was happy with it. When he clicked the small button ballpoint, it was entertaining and the blue colored ink was much colorful than pencil's shade. He started drawing using it.

One day, the button of the ballpoint was jammed. Instead of giving it back to his father, he began to disassemble the item. The ballpoint had simple structure: a button at the top and powered by a spring within the pen's ink. He quickly knew how it worked. He placed the spring and fixed the mechanism of the button. He fixed it and continued using that ballpoint pen. Thus, the pen was his first fixed item.

Ever since then, Caesar had obsession to disassemble everything, figured out how things worked and tried to fix it. When he was five, his parents had hard time convincing their relatives to not give him any toys. You see, Caesar rarely played with those properly. Without any doubt he would disassemble any playable items on his hand. His mother was intimidated by his behavior, especially since he had disassembled the electric heater. His father reacted differently. Instead of scolding his son, he only replaced the heater with a new one.

On Caesar's seventh birthday, Rafael gave him a screwdriver. Then the man provided his first son with unusable instruments and appliances. The rules were simple, Caesar was allowed to disassemble those but Rafael forbade him to touch any usable ones. Thankfully Caesar complied. When he was older, he began to rebuild items from disassembly items. Some of them worked, some of them not. Despite his advance knowledge compared with most kids of his age, Caesar rarely satisfied with his creation. He would rebuild it over and over again until he succeeded.

His mental disorder was also responsible for this particular behavior. Most people imagined ADD people like blind people. While blind people couldn't see the view, ADD people couldn't keep their attentiveness. But that mental disorder was much more complicated than that. ADD wasn't exactly 'blind' from attentiveness. In fact they actually have an over abundance of attention. It's just hard for them to pay attention to only one thing at a time, or things that didn't stimulate their brain and their interest. Many of ADD/ADHD people were able to do 5 things at once. Thus, instead on reducing his ability, Caesar's mental disorder was actually 'enhance' his curiosity much more than common people.

Despite his genius works and undying passion, Caesar had trouble on completing his task. Many people with ADD didn't ever see any things as completely finished. They almost always have something more to add. It's hard for them to figure out what is acceptable as finished to the non-ADD world when nothing is really ever finished to them.

The other problem is, if Caesar kept doing such things, he could be lost in the sea of his ambition, ignoring the world around him and disregarded those around him, even to his loved ones.

Cornelius could be exaggerating until he saw this behavior once he gave Caesar a puzzle on their fifteenth session.

The standard therapy play item in his room was a sandbox and a set of letter pair cards. But those items were definitely "baby foods" to Caesar's brilliant mind. So Cornelius gave him various mechanical puzzles. Those were disassembly, sequential movement and interlocking mechanical puzzles that were made from cheap metals and wood. Most of the puzzles were portable and fit into adult's hand. It was practical but was very difficult. Cornelius bought it ever since he had Caesar as his patient.

Even without telling Caesar what to do, the teenager already took some of them and played with it. It dawned to Cornelius that Caesar got his talent from his father. Rafael considered Sudoku was enjoyable (according to him it was better than playing video games). His mother and his little brother didn't like puzzles that much; they don't have patience to solve it. While normal adults needed days to solve the puzzle, Caesar solved it on hours. His secret was curiosity. Once the item was in his hand, he would not stop looking and fiddling with it until he solved it.

The pedagogy feared this, because Caesar's curiosity was relentless. Cornelius lost count on how much his school's report about the danger of his science project which most of them were almost harm fellow students around him. Basically Caesar had good intentions, but his creations could endanger people around him. Cornelius needed to find a way to make Caesar control his never-ending curiosity.

**,,,**

**Nineteenth session**

Mr. Cornelius only left his clinic room for few minutes…few minutes to go to bathroom only! He heard a buzzing sound behind the door and then explosion. He barged in and saw Caesar carrying his happy little brother. His expression was contradicting Rex's joyful expression, Caesar was very irritated. Though so, he had pulled his little brother from the explosion so he was saved from it.

Half of Cornelius' room was destroyed. There are burning marks lines and small crackled fire. In the middle, there was a wrecking device. The pedagogy suspected that the device looked like some kind of gun.

"What happened?" Cornelius asked.

"Rex played with my device." He answered him, feeling annoyed, "He destroyed it."

"Oh…" That was Cornelius' plain reply.

From what he heard Caesar wasn't well in teamwork. He went easily agitated when someone else touching his devices without teaching them the proper instruction. But when Rex completely destroyed his devices, Caesar could only pout. Well, that's a progress...

"I'm sorry Mr. Cornelius." The Hispanic teenager sighed, "I will clean the mess later."

Little Rex was laughing. He was awed by the beam and completely oblivious that he caused serious trouble.

"La- Laser?" Cornelius stammered.

'Congratulations Caesar Salazar.' Cornelius thought that sarcastically, 'By the age of fourteen, you had discovered how to make a real working ray gun on your free time.'

"Caesar, we've discussed this. If your inventions are getting dangerous you must stop your project!"

"¿_Qué_?" Caesar lowered Rex, "I can't! I've been working it for days!"

Cornelius spotted Rex as he bluntly asked, "Well, would you rather have your little brother fried?"

Caesar's mouth puckered. He looked at the little destructive toddler that was now playfully swinging, and pulling his arms. When he was looking at Rex's cheerful face, he sighed again.

"Fine..." He replied reluctantly.

This sudden surrender was unusual to Cornelius. Usually arguing Caesar to give up his work was like throwing a pebble into bottomless pit. The teenager had put too much love on his creation that it was hard for him to depart or abandon it. Whether he feared his mother or he cared his younger brother more than his ambition, it didn't matter to Cornelius as long as he found a way to make Caesar stopped easily.

The next day Mr. Cornelius' office was repaired, he received a note on the desk.

_"I am sorry for all the trouble that my sons had caused. I have paid all the damage. I hope you will accept my apology."_

_Warm Regards, Rafael Salazar._

,,,

**Twenty fourth session**

They say two is company, three is a crowd. But if Rex Salazar was present, it was more than a crowd. That little Hispanic toddler was never ceased to amuse Mr. Cornelius. He was now his new 'freeloader' student. Of course the Pedagogy meant that as a joke. Rex Salazar was technically a guest. But ever since his mother had recovered from her sickness, she often left Rex in Cornelius' clinic. She claimed that Caesar should spend more time with Rex since she saw him getting close to him.

Caesar just shrugged at her request. He didn't like the idea being the 'free baby sitter' but didn't mind as long as Rex didn't bother him (which he realized his expectation was unattainable). Cornelius considered Rex's presence as a blessing and a curse. He was a blessing because the boy's involvement was making Caesar socially improved. Rex was a curse because he would seek attention from everyone, especially from his older brother.

When it happened, Caesar left his work and his big brother 'obligation' had taken over, even over-powered the effect of Ritalin. Thankfully, Cornelius had found a way to use their time effectively. Before Rex was intruding his room, he let him running back and forth on the hall outside. Rex would run few lapses wildly and then coming back panting, tired but more content and relaxed. Sometimes if he behaved, Cornelius would let Rex join with his brother's table, quietly drawing his doodle… That is until he got bored and asking his brother's attention again. Other than the little intruder's interruption, Caesar's therapy went well.

Before Cornelius prepared his twenty fourth therapy session with Caesar, he was having lunch with a bunch of rookie nurses, fresh graduates from their training. The new rookie nurses asked Mr. Cornelius a simple question. Which of his students whom he feared most?

They all laugh literally when he answered, "Caesar Salazar."

The nurses were laughing because they all knew the certain Hispanic teenager. He was known in that clinic as the most cooperative student. He was sincere, submissive, obedient, and his mental progress chart was very rewarding. The Hispanic teenager even helped Cornelius organizing tasks for his other young mental disorder patients.

Then the rookie nurses asked what was he feared the most from this Hispanic teenager?

Cornelius answered, "When it comes to technology, you don't know what he's capable of."

The Pedagogy began to explain. Few days ago Caesar confessed that one day on his old school his computer teacher once insulted him and calling him a freak. The next day, using the 3 ½ inch floppy disk, Caesar planted a virus in each of every computer that existed in his class' lab. The virus was practically harmless, but without proper care and constant maintenance, it could overtake most of important original files and destruct. Few days later the computer teacher was fired. The computers were saved and re-formatted. No one suspected that the quiet Caesar was the culprit.

The nurses asked if Cornelius reported that to his parents. The Pedagogy snorted and answered that it happened already, and he had no simple way to inform his parents. Besides, ever since then Caesar had never attempted that again.

It could be worse though. He could use the other way. Caesar once explained to him how to destroy the computer hard disk completely. Cornelius don't remember exactly how, but it has something to do with replacing 3 ½ floppy's internal component with sandpaper, and then insert Floppy disk inside the CPU. It would grind the hard disk thus destroy the computer completely (1).

The nurses were silent. They had no idea that the quietest patient could be that destructive. One of the nurses thought that young man was kind, especially when he was with his little brother. Cornelius sighed and answered that his younger brother perhaps one of the few existences that he actually cared more than his ambition.

,,,

**Thirty Third Session**

_"See, the human mind is kind of like... a piñata. _

_When it breaks open, there's a lot of surprises inside._

_Once you get the piñata perspective…_

_You see that losing your mind can be a peak experience."_

Mr. Cornelius kept remembering that quote by Jane Wagner over and over again regarding the question that the rookie nurses asked yesterday. To add the irony, the Piñata was almost the correct analogy since Caesar Salazar was half-Mexican.

Caesar's progress chart was very satisfying. He was cooperative and developing very fast. Perhaps the nurses were right, he was the patient with the most fulfilling progress in his clinic. He had finally learned to adapt the real world, make few friends of his age (aside Rex), socializing in public places, even the doctor had lowered his dosage of Ritalin. At the same time he was very chilly and nearly emotionless and had full of control of himself. Caesar was very different from Cornelius' patients. However compared to his first visit, he became happier and more content.

But Cornelius knew this was far too easy.

Speak of the devil…

"Mr. Cornelius."

"Uhm…Ah yes, Caesar?" Cornelius startled. He hid Caesar's progress chart, hoping that the teenager didn't see or suspect what's on his mind.

He saw his patient was standing in front of the door. It was opened slightly as Caesar looked outside. Feeling curious, Cornelius followed him.

"I think Rex likes your aquarium." He whispered.

From the door Cornelius could see Caesar's younger brother in the waiting room. Rex was staring closely at the aquarium (at some point, he pressed his chubby face to the glass) which was established recently. Rex was very fascinated with the mid-sized aquarium that was placed in the middle of the room, hypnotizing like a Lava Lamp.

"I know most kids like animals. But I had no idea it could mesmerized a toddler."

Caesar snickered, "It probably can only hypnotize Rex. We just watched the 'Little Mermaid' movie VCD last night (2). Regardless the obvious romance element in it, Rex loved the underwater scenery. Now he said he wanted to be an underwater explorer. Prepare yourself if he's here to sing 'Under the Sea' over and over again." Caesar smiled.

"That's a relief." Cornelius shrugged, "I guess we don't have to worry about your little brother intruding our therapy session."

"Hah! I bet, it only last few minutes until he gets bored." The eldest Salazar grinned.

"Well, it's better than telling him to run on the aisle outside and screaming wildly."

The therapy session with Caesar went well until Rex went inside half an hour later. But Rex was feeling cheery because he was entertained by the fishes. This was the quietest moment in Caesar's therapy and Cornelius enjoyed every minute of it. He was right: the aquarium was his savior, it was much better than telling Rex to run the aisle outside repetitively.

None of them knew that aquarium would bring disaster on the next month.

**,,,**

**Forty fifth session**

"What happened to your aquarium, Mr. Cornelius?" That was Caesar's first question when he arrived on Cornelius' therapy room.

Mr. Cornelius looked outside when he opened the door for the Hispanic teenager. His aquarium that was placed on the waiting room had been drained. The tropical fishes along with the water-dwelling plants and corals were placed in separate buckets. The glasses were taken off and arranged neatly on the other side.

"Cleaning time." Cornelius answered simply, while closing the door when Caesar went inside. "My aquarium contains salt water. The cleaning service must clean it once a month."

"Sounds like a hard work and it doesn't seem very effective." Caesar shrugged, "I wonder if there's a new way or device to clean it easily?"

Hopefully not… Cornelius thought that. He didn't want Caesar's destructive device killed his fishes.

"Too bad Rex won't enjoy the underwater scenery today."

"The fishes are still in the buckets. I'm sure he'll be entertained, even though he only sees them in smaller places."

,,,

Twenty minutes had passed and Caesar was doing his homework calmly under Conelius' guidance. Things went silent and fine until they heard a loud crashing sound.

Cornelius' receptionist's was screaming.

…and then they heard Rex's cry.

"Rex!" Caesar abruptly stood up, left his work and opened the door.

He saw his younger brother was lying on the ground. The glasses of the aquarium were broken and its shards scattered around him. Cornelius' receptionist was kneeling on his side. She was frantically shaking the unconscious boy. Caesar quickly ran to Rex. He cradled him and checked his pulse. It was still beating normally. But Rex had few cuts on his hands, it was bleeding.

"What happened?" Cornelius asked his receptionist who went hysterical.

Caesar was annoyed. He didn't care to any of that woman's explanation. She was talking meaningless German gibberish while sobbing. With one look at Rex's injury and he immediately knew what happened to him. Since Rex had memorized the way the Hospital's Psychiatry section, their parents and the Rylanders often dropped Rex on the Hospital's lobby, letting him find his way to visit his brother. The little boy didn't know it was on maintenance, so he ran to the Aquarium and had accidentally crashed to the container glasses. The floor was moist, thus added the possibility that Rex slipped.

Caesar shook Rex slightly. He wasn't responding.

"Rex... ? Rex, wake up. _Mijo_...?"

The little boy opened his eyes slowly. He didn't react for few second…and then he cried. The worst part was when Rex started coughing blood. Caesar startled. He often saw Rex bruised, but none of Rex's accidents were bad enough like this. Cornelius saw that he was freezing. He firmly held Caesar's shoulder.

"Caesar, whatever you do, don't panic."

He nodded, still feeling unsettled, but tried his best to calm down. He let his Pedagogy inspected on Rex's jaw. It was not easy to examine his injury since Rex was trashing wildly.

"Is it bad?" The teenager asked.

"He cut his own tongue. There's a fatal scratch here." Cornelius looked closely to Rex's jaw, "I think it needs to be stitched. Calm him down."

"_Todo va a estar bien, mijo__..."_ He whispered in Spanish, hushing his brother's cries, _"__Todo va a salir bien__… __Te lo prometo...__" _Caesar cradled Rex carefully and then rocked him back and forth.

Rex's cry wasn't ceased. He clung tighter to Caesar, burying his little head to the elder's chest. Now all the blood from his mouth tainted both of their shirts. The older brother kept repeating the Spanish comforting words over and over again. Cornelius' frantic receptionist reported them that she had contact the doctor on the next building.

"Caesar, carry him. We're going to the lowest floor, to the Emergency Room."

Cornelius and his sobbing receptionist were running, followed by Caesar who was carrying his crying little brother. He still could carry Rex although his hands kept spinning wildly. They went to the elevator and then went down to the ground floor. Ignoring people's stare they went to the Emergency Room. Cornelius said he knew a doctor, a fellow of him, who was working in this section.

There was tall middle aged man standing on the front door, his hair and his eyes are grey colored. Cornelius quickly called him. "Dr. Ziggy!" Cornelius called, "We need help!"

The doctor responded quickly. He nodded and called all of the nurses nearby. Few of them surrounded Caesar. Some of nurses tried to pry Rex off the elder, but he got scared and clung tighter to Caesar. They gave up and asked few questions to the elder instead. While Cornelius helped the Salazars, his receptionist was filling the form (still sobbing). Soon they were all carrying Rex and placed him on the bed. Caesar followed quickly, because Rex still refused to let go.

"_Mijo_, calm down… Don't be afraid."

Before he continued his comforting words, Caesar spotted the doctor and wiped his little brother's injury with Antiseptic. The process was too painful to Rex that he screamed again.

Caesar winced, "Can't you…give him anesthetic or something?"

"No, we can't."

Dr. Ziggy continued to smudge the little boy's mouth. Rex wailed louder. The doctor ignored the boy's cries and Caesar's protest. Instead, he called more nurses to hold Rex.

"But it's too painful!"

Dr. Ziggy took out the surgery needle and placed the surgery mask on, "Then your little brother must endure it."

Caesar froze…

He didn't know how long he had been standing there. He felt numb as his ears hearing all the voices, the nurses were talking in German language, Dr. Ziggy's command, Mr. Cornelius' worthless comforting words, and Rex cries.

Then without warning…

BAM!

Caesar punched Dr. Ziggy directly to his nose.

"HOLY SH... CAESAR!" Cornelius gasped. He quickly grabbed Caesar and strangled him. It was not an easy task for the Pedagogy. The Hispanic teenager was struggling, and Cornelius couldn't predict the strength that this Hispanic teenager had.

"_ACH MEIN GOTT_! Dr. Ziggy!" One of his nurses yelped, she quickly grabbed Dr. Ziggy's falling form.

People were yelling in Germans and everything went chaos. Dr. Ziggy wobbled back and forth and then he stood calmly. He was surprised that blood was dripping from his nose. The other nurses keep holding Rex, while the eldest yelled to the two other male doctors who were passing by.

"_Bring ihn raus_!"

The other doctors grabbed Mr. Cornelius and Caesar and sent them away to the exit. When they were thrown outside, Cornelius was alarmed. He needed to act quickly because Caesar's emotion was unstable. The problem was…Cornelius had often dealing with rebellious kids and mental disorder. Caesar was different. He was a grown teenager who used to control his behavior until he snapped out now. He had to find a way to make him release his negative energy before he lost his mind again.

Luck was on his side when Cornelius realized he accidentally held his receptionist's small bag while the woman was still inside, continue to fill the form. Cornelius dug his receptionist's small bag and found…a Rubik's cube. He quickly tossed the item to Caesar and he caught it by reflex. He was confused about it first, but then he sat down and started twisting the items.

"Caesar, really!" Cornelius breathed heavily, "The reason why doctor Ziggy didn't give Rex anesthetic is because they need to close the wound quickly. He was trying to help us! It's a good thing that he can still tend Rex after you punched him."

The Hispanic teenager didn't listen. He was tampering the Rubik's madly. For few seconds Cornelius stared at his student, half afraid that he would tear that cube apart, judging by the harsh turning and twisting. Few minutes later, their breathing slowed down.

"You should dispose that stupid aquarium of yours." He hissed.

Mr. Cornelius twitched. Despite his eccentricity, Caesar Salazar was usually well-mannered. It was the result of being raised by a strict father, and an assertive mother. It rarely happened if he insulted someone. Even if he did, it was mostly accident because he was being ignorant. However, this time Caesar meant every single word. He had been very angry that he blamed his Pedagogy.

"Caesar…" Mr. Cornelius tried to explained this as calm as possible, "I need animals to connect with my patients."

Caesar grumbled, "If you want to 'impress' those kiddies patient then why didn't you installed a large computer screen with 3d animated aquarium screensaver or whatever...(3). Kids are already fascinated by movements, and pixels colors would satisfied them. They're much more easy to maintain and safer than real salt water and breakable glasses."

Cornelius froze. He couldn't believe what he heard. Now he realized that he was facing his fear. This is Caesar who was slowly losing his humanity. He was only fourteen years old, but his vengeance went unhealthy.

"You can't replace real things, Caesar. Real animals are needed. There is unexplainable happiness to see fascinating living creatures. It's like a therapy. Like dolphin's brainwaves might help patients with autism."

"For your information, Mr. Cornelius, those are not dolphins." Caesar replied bitterly, "They're just some worthless little tropical fishes, swimming mindlessly in their limited habitat."

Mr. Cornelius had met raging patients who insulted him with inappropriate harsh words. But those are just empty barks compared with Caesar's sarcasm. Before Cornelius protested, he saw that Caesar stopped tampering the Rubik's cube.

"Caesar…?" Mr. Cornelius approached the teenager. The pedagogy was no longer afraid, he was concern right now.

The Hispanic teenager didn't answer but his hands are slightly shaken.

"Caesar… Are you afraid?" He placed one of his hands on the teenager's shoulder. "Are you worried about Rex?"

There's still no answer but Caesar's whole body was now shaking. His head lowered. Now Cornelius gently squeezed his student's shoulder.

"He's going to be all right, you know that?" The Pedagogy sat beside Caesar and patted his back slowly, "He needs few small stitches and he'll be all right. It might be hurt, but the doctor, Dr. Ziggy is a good friend of mine, and he'll be saved in his hands. Trust me."

Caesar rubbed his eye frustratingly, he was no longer shaking. "I should've been there and told him not to run."

"It's nobody's fault... Well, I guess it's my fault." Cornelius added, "I forgot to warn the receptionist, or secure the glass in some room. You were right, it was unsafe. The aquarium was harmless, but the glass can hurt."

"Rex is always like that." Caesar started fiddling the Rubik's cube again, "He rarely listens. He can't obey to simplest order. He gets bruises or accidents often. Now his tongue is bleeding, what's next? His arms? His feet? His internal organs? His life?"

"He's just a child, Caesar. They would do things that shouldn't. Since you're a teenager, I thought you know it more than I do."

Caesar shook his head, "When disobeying a system, it would harm you. Rebellious acts are flaws. I believe the system and to me freedom is flaw to human's mind. Sometimes I wished if there's any device that can control human's brain so they wouldn't work out of the system."

The Pedagogy stared at Caesar. He nearly couldn't believe on what he heard. Something bad happened to his little brother and the elder brother became cold and inhumane.

"Caesar, look at me."

So the Hispanic teenager faced his Pedagogy's face.

"First of all, the human brain isn't flawed. They're different, they're given conscious. They have choice. It was a matter of human's choice to follow any of the choices."

"The thing is human's can't predict what choices are better for them. That will be unfortunate, and they'll fall for the bad choices."

"Then they have to learn. Sometimes people didn't face good and bad choice. Often times, they faced the bad and worse choice. They have to learn the consequences of each and every choice. That's what it's all about, learning from mistake."

"Even so, forcing them into a system would make them safe. Life could be preserved. Things could go on. No more splinters and damage…probably no more death."

"Birds are safer in the ground, Caesar. But it has wings, they were born to fly. They have to fall to learn, and they will know how to fly. Things must go on." Cornelius continued, "Think about it, Caesar... Would you have your little brother get controlled? To make him lose his will? To lose his smile? So he won't make mistakes and be the perfect obedient child but you couldn't hear him laugh again?"

"Rather losing him completely." Caesar answered, "Perhaps there is a way to keep his personality and set the boundaries once he's out of control."

"You have no right to anyone, especially your brother." Cornelius answered calmly, "There is a saying: If you care somebody, you have to let him go."

Caesar was silent. He lowered his head and concentrating on the Rubik's cube again, "That's cheesy, Mr. Cornelius." He answered.

The Pedagogy couldn't argue again. Debating this teenager about philosophy would make him crazier. He was satisfied that Caesar was calmer. Now that his mental is in stable condition, he went to the nearest vending machine. He gulped it greedily.

'God, I needed a beer, not some cheap weak soda.' Cornelius said that to himself. He couldn't try to convince his student about his philosophy. He had bigger problems ahead: like how to tell Caesar's parents about this incident.

,,,

Mr. Cornelius had tried to explain what exactly going on but he could only manage to inform that Rex accidentally run to his aquarium glasses. But their phone conversation was cut quickly as they yelled, "We'll be there, shortly!"

Violeta and Rafael Salazar arrived very hastily. Judging by their lab coat, they left their jobs as soon as Cornelius called. Caesar's mother was first who went hysterical. She ran to her eldest son and horrified when she saw the blood taint on his shirt. She immediately cradled Caesar's head, gave him multiple sloppy kisses and crying over him.

"_M__amá_, I'm fine..." Caesar wheezed from her fierce grip, "This is Rex's blood."

That didn't calm his mother. She bawled harder and panicky asked where her baby went.

"Calm down, Violeta." Rafael said.

"_Papá_, your hands are shaking."

"What happen to him?" Rafael asked, ignoring his son's question. He was trying to be as calm as he could manage. Although all of people in that room could see he was failing miserably.

Cornelius answered, "I've installed an aquarium in my clinic a month ago. Rex usually went to see the fishes. This morning we've renovate the aquarium and the thick layer glass was placed outside. I think from what I've heard from my receptionist Rex crashed into it. He had few minor cuts on his arms and feet. But he fell and spontaneously cut his own tongue with his teeth. We brought him here to stitch his tongue. Don't worry its minor scratch but he was bleeding. I had my friend, Dr. Ziggy to do that. Before they tended his wound...well...uh."

"I punched the doctor's face until his nose is bleeding." Caesar confessed it himself without remorse.

"Caesar!" Violeta gasped.

"You punched the doctor's face until he bleeds?" His father only raised an eyebrow as his reaction.

"He didn't give Rex anesthetic." Caesar answered flatly, he didn't care if his parents would mad at him.

"_Joven_, I have no idea you can punch someone's face. Where did you learn that move?"

"Rafael!" Violeta snapped.

"What? I'm just curious..." Rafael shrugged.

Caesar rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I got the moves from watching _lucha_ shows with Rex."

Sometimes Cornelius wondered if Caesar inherited his mental disorder from his father… Though there was no exact cause of ADHD disorder.

"Boys!" Violeta yelled, "Seriously!"

She suddenly argued with Rafael with Spanish language. Their quarrel was cut abruptly when they heard the door was opened. Dr. Ziggy exited from his room, on hand held the door knob behind him. The other held the bloodied handkerchief on his nose.

The injured doctor spotted the Hispanic couple. He then asked, "Are you Mister and Misses Salazar?"

"How is he? Is _mijo_ all right?"

"Yes, of course!" Dr. Ziggy answered, "We succeed tending his injury. He's fine now." He looked at Caesar and quickly added, "-and I gave him anesthetic. He's completely contented. Do you want to see him?"

"You can go first, Violeta. I'll talk with _Joven_ and Cornelius."

Violeta quickly ran, leaving the males in the waiting room.

"Now Mr. Cornelius..." Dr. Rafael Salazar faced the Pedagogy. He talked quietly to make sure Caesar didn't hear their conversation.

"Yes, Dr. Salazar?"

"You do realize I have the right to punch your face right now, like what my eldest son did to your fellow doctor? My youngest son is in Emergency room. He was injured because of your aquarium. My eldest son went out of control despite his therapist was beside him."

Cornelius shivered. Even without proper training Caesar had perfect aim, what if the father was stronger?

"If you will, please leave the nose, Doctor." The pedagogy said it helplessly.

"Of course I won't do that. That would be uncivilized. I should have sued you."

"You have the right." The Pedagogy surrendered. He thought at least it was much better than having a broken nose, "The hospital's bill and Dr. Ziggy's injury will be my responsibility."

"I can't believe my son's therapist have no sense of humor." Dr. Rafael Salazar waved one of his hands, "I was only joking. I will pay all the damage that my sons caused, including replacing that aquarium glass."

Cornelius startled, "Pardon?"

The pedagogy was baffled at Rafael's words. How could he have sense of humor after all of this?

"Pardon my terrible respond, Cornelius. I have a bad habit on making jokes to reduce my fear… My friend, Rylander had complained about this." He sighed, "Can you send the bills to Caesar tomorrow? He will give it to me and I will repay it as soon as possible. We have too many stressful things today, don't you think?"

"Dr. Salazar…I…" Cornelius was speechless, "I don't understand."

"My youngest son is an accident prone. Caesar went berserk because he had to witness his little brother was bleeding. If you were running a lamp factory, I would angry, because you didn't do your job right. But you are working with humans, they don't always progress smoothly. It is a different thing, right?"

Cornelius went relieved, "My deepest condolences, Dr. Salazar. It's sort of shame he didn't think that way."

"Who?"

"Caesar…" Cornelius fixed his glasses, and then he continued, "He…went inhumane. I'm concerned. I've discovered that he often held his emotion and preferred to use his logic, because it gave him tranquility. He believed everything should be in system like machines."

Rafael listened to Cornelius carefully. But suddenly he asked unrelated question, "Are Elephants gentle creatures, Cornelius?"

Cornelius blinked, "Uh… Is that a metaphor question, Sir?"

"Perhaps. Please answer."

"Yes, they are gentle creatures."

"But you are aware that Elephants can actually ambushing people, pinning them down, savagely stabbing humans to death with their tusks or squashing their heads like a melon?"

'What is it with Dr. Rafael and his tendency to talk about violence?' Cornelius shivered.

"Y-yes..."

"Do you know why they did that?"

"Well, they are animals. They are still dangerous no matter how much humans tame them."

"Elephants are social creatures." Rafael answered, "Humans have long considered elephants our adorable phallic-faced friends. In the wild, elephants grow up inside an intricate social structure. Much like humans, elephant children stick with their parents for a long time, and even when they're fully grown, they communicate with each other almost constantly. They even mourn their dead.

This complicated structure basically serves to civilize the young elephants. It teaches them how to be reasonable, happy, productive members of society. That is, unless humans kill the elephant's entire family, leaving him nothing but a broken shell."

"I'm not sure I understand the connection to our situation, Sir."

Rafael shrugged, "Of course you do. But I probably had to stop watching National Geographic Channel about human massacre by animals. Sometimes, it can mess up my head. Now, if you'll excuse me, I want to talk with my son."

"That would be a good idea. Thank you. Dr. Salazar."

Cornelius couldn't believe what he heard. Violeta and Rafael Salazar didn't blame anyone. Rafael talked calmly to his son and explained him the procedures of proper medication. Caesar nodded calmly, accepted these terms and promised that he will apologize to Dr. Ziggy.

"Rafael, Caesar..." Violeta called. Though her eyes were wet, she was smiling happily that her son was all right, "Rex wants to see all of you."

Rafael and his eldest son went inside Rex's room. He's a bit drowsy and couldn't talk because the anesthetic was paralyzing his whole jaw. Violeta stroked her youngest son's spiky hair. Rafael held the boy's shoulder, giving him comforting smile. Caesar remained on the corner of the room. He was still feeling guilty to what happened to his little brother.

Rex suddenly waved his right hand.

"What is it, _mijo_?"

"Do you want some water? Slow down, don't shake your head."

His hand was pointing at Caesar who was far away.

"_Joven_, come here. Rex wants to see you."

Caesar hesitated, but then he walked closer to his little brother's bed. Rex's tiny hand still waving and Caesar realized that he wanted to hold his hand.

Caesar wrapped his hand around his little brother's tiny hand. Rex smiled, despite he was injured and couldn't talk. He then swung his brother's hand playfully.

...And then Caesar slowly smiled.

,,,

_**This story was dedicated to my own Pedagogy, who is a lot braver than Cornelius. **_

_**Come to think of it, she was the first person whom I shared my very first fanfic with….**_

**(1) I wondered how many people still know what 3 ½ floppy disc looks like? (aside that they are used as the save button logo). The sending virus with 3 ½ floppy disc is my crime the sandpaper idea was my brother's.**

**(2) First aim is "Finding Nemo", but I guess "Little Mermaid" is older. Attempted to use VCR instead of VCD…if anyone knows what it means XD**

**(3) Caesar was mentioning Windows' standard 3d aquarium screensaver.**


End file.
